1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for modifying the microstructure of titanium alloys for use in manufacturing orthopedic prostheses, and orthopedic prostheses made from such method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic prostheses are used to replace or repair damaged or diseased bone in a patient's body. To construct an orthopedic prosthesis, titanium alloys, such as Ti-6Al-4V for example, may be used which incorporate the superior strength to weight ratio of titanium. Additionally, some prostheses are manufactured to be modular, i.e., two or more components are individually manufactured and are then connected to form a complete prosthesis, such as, for example, a hip stem comprised of a separate stem section and neck section connected via a Morse taper.
What is needed is a titanium alloy which is an improvement over the foregoing.